


Hear me out

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Angst, Because no matter the gender, Crowley as nanny, Dead People, Drowning, Human AU, M/M, Nanny will always be nanny, Ocean, One Shot, and Warlock will always be Nanny's little boy, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: While they were traveling on the ocean, one of the many Warlock’s whims, Crowley and him got trapped in the middle of a violent storm. The boat sunk, and only one of them was rescued by a fantastic creature who refuses to reveal the whereabouts of the other one. …Why?One-shot. Human AU. Mermaid AU.





	Hear me out

**Author's Note:**

> Day number 3! The most important word of today was “Fall”, but, the more I thought about it, the more I felt that all the others participants were going to do a much better work, so, I took the other one “Dive”, because I wanted to write something with mermaids.  
This was supposed to be a drabble.  
But then I kept writing and writing…  
Don’t be like me kids, don’t.
> 
> Also, english is not my first language so @Noctomata helped me with the Grammar! Give him some love too!
> 
> I hope you all like it! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Good Omens is owned by Neil Gaiman, Terry Pratchett and Amazon Prime.

He had no idea how it happened. The memories of the sunset at a time as tense as that seemed blurry. He ran through the halls, but come on, he could barely hold himself while the sea insanely waved the boat. When he heard Warlock's screams, he didn't even have time to put on his shoes, and that took its toll, since the cold sea water was already reaching his ankles.

\- Warlock! - He opened the door of the child's stateroom, but there was no one, only the messy bed, and some smoke, to which he could not give origin.

\- Nanny! - His voice wasn't that far. Crowley ran to the source, and found him in the bow, scared, trying to flee the water.

\- Warlock , what is happening!? - He wanted to hug him, but the violence of the ocean forced them both to hold on to the rail.

\- I do not know! I couldn't sleep because of the storm and suddenly there was a huge noise! I didn't want to get up, but when I saw the water ...!

Crowley was scared too. The water and the cold were not his best friends either, and honestly with the amount of rain that fell over them, he could hardly know if they were already near any port.

\- I told you this would happen Nanny! I told you! You never listen to me! - Warlock was screaming simply in panic, and he didn't have the time or patience to bear it. - I hate you Nanny!

\- Silence! - He ordered, to what the teenager incredibly obeyed, while biting his lips and clinging to the metal. - Where is the crew!?

\- I do not know! I only came here because there is less water!

\- I'll go find them! Stay here! I’ll see what to do! - He ran back to the back of the ship, which was full of smoke.

He didn't understand how there could be so much rain and yet for the fire to still be there. Both things combined, enough for his vision to be clouded, making him barely able to walk. He covered himself with his forearm, trying not to cough, but that cost him to lose his balance in the middle of the water and falling down.

\- Uhg , shit ... - He complained about the fall but got up again with difficulty. He advanced more carefully, trying to find the cause of the fire first, and how much it had advanced for the ship to be affected like that.

He reached the door of the service area, at the back of the ship and there he watched as the flames covered most of the kitchen, while the captain and the cook did everything possible to try to put it out.

\- What happened here!? - He shouted, he no longer knew if he was more annoyed or terrified. So many sounds, so much disaster , and agh , he hated the rain!

\- W-we're not sure! - The cook reeked of guilt, but the captain was the one who alerted them pointing to the bottom of the kitchen, where the gas reserves resided.

\- Watch out! - He didn't even give them time to think about a solution, because the flames had already caressed the containers enough, so that soon a great force would destroy how little could have been saved.

Crowley was also throwed away, projected off the ship even. The pain of the impact was so big, and it was so sudden, that when he fell into the water, he could not react. He felt his body strange, as if it was not his, while listening to a disgusting beep that drilled his head. He was sinking, but he didn't know how to respond exactly. The water was freezing ... freezing ...

He needed to move ... there was someone who needed him ... He opened his eyes. He could barely see the fire on the surface, he needed to reach it. He moved his arms, the right one aching to death for some reason, didn't letting him swim properly. Instead of going up, he felt like he was going down more and more ... He was dizzy, scared, worried ... He couldn't move ...

He frowned and clenched his fists desperately, not knowing what to do.

He didn't want to die like that ...

He felt then two arms behind him, which were intended to help him up. However, he reacted badly, jiggling himself and letting go of his grip, afraid of who was there . He turned his body in the water as he could, wishing for it to be one of the two crew members that was left.

He found himself with soft, confused eyes, a face that tilted as he watched him curiously, as if he didn't understand the reason for a reaction like that. The half-naked body of a stranger was inches away from him, and even then, the surprise was bigger when he looked further down, where he found that in the body of the stranger, little by little the white skin disappeared to become emerald scales and a long tail

Crowley pushed himself away, so big was the blow to his mind, that he unwillingly released the little air he still held. The fantastic nature of the stranger was relegated to the background when his lungs began to stir in search of oxygen. He passed his hands to his throat and in a desperate act he tried to swim again, but it was in vain, his body still not responding properly.

The stranger observed him curiously, not fully understanding what it was. He put his hand under his chin and then smiled, with a good idea. He took the redhead's face and brought it close to his. Crowley felt even more confused. Why was that thing kissing him!? If he had the strength to separate again, he would do it, but all he accomplished was to take that subject's wrists and hope not to die.

Suddenly the air returned to his lungs. While the little kiss continued, a strange bubble formed around his head. It grew and grew to give it enough space.

\- Ah! - Shouted his body relieved of his agony, with his chest rising and falling hard to get oxygen again. W-what the hell was going on!?

The creature smiled happily to see him better. The redhead understood that he was not hostile with this gesture, but ... Ah, he didn't have time for this. Warlock! He had no idea how he was breathing, or what that thing was, but he needed to go up and know if the boy was okay. He shook his face and tried to swim. This time, the grip on his hand stopped him. Now what?

\- Let go. - He ordered, but the mermaid ignored it, he just approached his arm to his face. He was bleeding, it hurt a little, but he could bear it. – I’m telling you to let me go. - He pulled his arm, but that thing immediately did the same, with a force that Crowley did not understand where it came from, having such a soft body. In the end it was something hostile? – Let me go! - This time, he sounded more scared.

He simply received a soft smile, and the creature finally opened its lips. There was no voice in itself, but a soft song. This had to be the most surreal thing in the world, he stirred, seeking freedom, but his forces were being lost. His senses began to cloud, his body felt useless again . His eyelids weighed ... Before closing them, all he could see was his captor's smile. So calm, so peaceful ...

* * *

\- Warlock! - He shouted, rising so quickly, making his head hurt. - Augh ... - He tried to hold a hand to it, but the sudden touch with a soft cloth like silk, made him stop.

A bubble.

\- Aaah! - He looked around. He was lying on a kind of long rock, inside an illuminated cave. He watched a couple of fish go by, fluttering in the seaweed. - Aaaah! - And at full speed, the creature approached, swimming from a few meters away. - AAAH! - He couldn't stop screaming! Not until he reached him and managed to put his hands over his mouth, with an angry gesture.

How could he blame him? What's more, what right did he have to blame him? He was a damn mermaid! A mermaid! No, no ... Maybe he was dead, and this was his punishment in hell. Showing him the stupidest, strange and frightening possibility to be alive.

The worst part is that the Mermaid looked at him as if he were offended. He!

The words didn't come out, his head was an incomprehensible mess of thoughts.

\- Why do you look at me like that!? You are a damn mermaid! - He covered his mouth again and this time, Crowley removed his hands from his face. - Why you can touch inside the bubble?- The siren moved her hands in a gesture of exploding, and then pointed it at him. - But-- Look, I don't even know what this thing is or how I can breathe, or how I can stand the pressure down here ... Wait, how low are we? - The blond raised his shoulders, Crowley began to despair. - UGH. I do not understand anything! -

He wanted to run his hands through his hair, but the damn bubble prevented it and ended up laying back on the stone. He stared at the ceiling, so tired and confused ...

\- That I don’t float away is also part of your ... this thing? Magic bubble? Whatever? - The mermaid nodded, sitting on the edge of the rock. It was like a bed, right? - Excellent, excellent ...

They were silent for a while, while the redhead put his head in order. He still couldn't believe it. The boat ... caught fire ... remembered that part. And then ... Ah ... Warlock . He didn't know if any of the other two adults on the boat had had better luck than him.

\- Where are the other people of the ship? - The blond twisted his mouth, rolling his eyes. - Are we far from them? - He didn't understand, did he ignore him? - What!? Did the cat eat your tongue!?

He turned to see him, in marked confusion.

\- Sure, you don't know what the fuck a cat is, don’t you? - He had too much stress to deal with this. - Speak, say something, that’s what I want. Speak!

The mermaid grimaced again, worried . He sighed and then spoke. But there was no voice similar to Crowley's, or anyone else's. They were like a small song, soft, sharp, fast. It was different than other animals that he knew did those kind of things, but it was definitely not like humans.

\- You don't talk like me, huh? - The other shook his head. - Excellent ... - He went back to bed trying to think. - But you understand me, don't you? - The mermaid swam to stay on top of him, floating in the water. He responded by nodding and smiling. - Well, in that case, take me to the others. The humans who came with me on the ship. -

He supposed that if this mermaid had saved him, someone else would have saved the rest. At least Warlock. He didn't want to sound like a bad guy but, really, he was the only one that he cared about.

But the mermaid refused.

\- What? - Ah, that really annoyed him. - Look, mermaid, can I call you a mermaid? - The blond nodded. - Well, whatever. Look, mermaid. YOU brought me here, YOU did a weird thing and made me lose track of the ship, YOU put this spell on me or whatever, so now YOU have to take me back with them.

The mermaid laughed in a mute tone, and took him by the hand, beginning to swim. His body, although it felt dense enough to lie down, when he swam it felt lighter. Honestly, the creature in front of him was so changing that he barely understood the rhythm of the conversation they were carrying. Had he understood? He supposed, because he swam with a fixed course. Well, he was practically pulling him, because he couldn't go at that speed. He was too strong to look so soft...

He was sure he couldn't complain, maybe it was even convenient for him to move like this. He hadn’t eat anything, and the explosion ... His arm ... He studied it carefully, and where before he was sure he had broken glass that tore his skin, there was an arrangement of plants, similar to algae, and to be sincere, he no longer felt discomfort. He confirmed it by moving it.

It was curious. He looked around. He noticed it was day. The light passed through the water and let him explore somewhat with its gaze around it. He saw some goldfish, moving from side to side. Some coral formations that arose between the ground, which he assumed was quite soft ...

In the distance, he could see larger animals, swimming alone, looking for a prey, looking for a shelter ... What category did this fantastic creature that took him by the hand could be? In the one of the defenseless colorful fishes, or in the one that looked for a prey?

Well, he was very colorful. His emerald tail was beautiful. His scales looked sharp, but that made them beautiful, they shined with every ray of the sun that struck them. His body was somewhat more robust, but in fact it looked quite soft…. His hair looked like blond curls when floating with the flow. From the beginning his blue eyes caught his attention. He was a beautiful creature ... He hardly payed attention to others, if he was sincere, but this creature seemed ... No, no. It was probably just that mermaid powers.

He was not someone to read into it too much, but he did remember as a child stories or movies that talked about them, like fantastic beings, owners of the seas in fiction. And if he remembered it well, not all the performances were so nice. Many mentioned that they had a powerful voice that they used to seduce men to their death. He didn't know that there were mermaids with male bodies ... Maybe that was what he was looking for, to kill him.

No. He would have already killed him.

They stopped their tour, when they entered another kind of cave, but it was ... much better structured than the previous one. The rock was carved so that on the outside it looked like a simple formation of the sea, but on the inside it had much more space, with different sizes and functions. He signaled him to stay still and left him in the middle of that place.

\- But ... - Well, he could tell that the thing did not understand what was in a hurry. He growled, starting to despair, but if he went out alone, he was going to get lost, so it would be better to try to be patient with him. He simply explored the inside of this ... Cave? Although honestly it looked like a house ... a mansion.

It was huge ... All that mountain of rocks had to be hollow to have so much space. It even looked as if there were different rooms, some larger than others, all with furniture that he didn't quite understand. He stopped in what appeared to be a bedroom. He looked out just out of curiosity, among the seaweed that made the door, or something like that ...

He felt it was a bedroom because there was a slab that looked like a bed, plus plants simulating cushions. He approached to touch them, to confirm it. Wow. Yes, they were soft.

Satisfied his curiosity, he wanted to return on his footsteps. One of the cave walls stopped him. Crowley swam to this, watching the details, so tiny and beautiful. He didn't know how they would have done it, but there was a beautiful mural, painted with such attention ... It was a beautiful view of a cloudy sky, and he was sure that someone who loved it with desperation painted it. Astonishing art could convey that to you ...

Would he’d paint it?

\- ...! - The mermaid appeared from among the seaweed, sighing with relief to find him. Oh, would he had come back to ...? Well, he assumed it was the receiver. He got lost in the paint.

\- I don't know why you went off to, but we need-- - He pressed his lips, when the blond brought a fish to his face. Agh! Gross! – What the hell are you doing!? – Claimed, pushing it away from him. The other just pointed to his own mouth, and then rubbed a little over his stomach. - Humans don't eat that! - He then offered seaweed in his other hand. - Neither that!

The siren frowned, as if inquiring the reason.

\- We don't eat raw things, well, not always. Not sea stuff. I hope. - There were places where they had exotic food and that. Agh, it wasn't the point. - I don’t want to eat! What I need is that you take me with the people who came with me. I need to know where they are. You understand?

Oh, the question seems not to suit him, because he left what he had brought on a ledge and took him by the hand. This time he was more serious, determined, and moved with the same speed as before. Crowley took care not to hit the cave walls, at least until they left it.

\- Hey, where are you taking me this time? - They submerged a little more, but kept moving forward. - I hope it's where I asked you to go.

But the mermaid didn't turn to see him. Oh, well, with those pretty pointed ears he hoped he was listening, because it did offend him a little. He no longer knew what this was about. Prey, pet or idiot. Anyway, for his survival, it was better to remain close to him.

He soon realized that, no matter how much they advanced, they never got up, and the siren looked relaxed. He doubted he was taking him to the right place.

\- Hey ... - He tried to get his attention, but he didn't receive it.

Finally, they stopped when they reached a reef. And ... he was a little intimidated by the size. He always saw pictures of these things, but he never imagined they were so, so big. There were so many different fish ... He didn't know much about the sea. To be honest, he was here only because Warlock asked to travel by ship. Therefore, they could not ask him to name so many different animals. Well, even if he had known he wouldn't have been able to.

Colors jumped from side to side. Blue, yellow, pink, red ... And the occasional exotic with a tangle of these, entered and left the delicate structures. Wow. It was so beautiful, that if someone told him it was an orchestrated stage, he would believe it. He didn't understand what they were doing here, but ... He had to recognize the beauty of a place he always ignored.

The mermaid smiled to see him so amazed. He took him by both hands and carefully pulled him on top of one of the reefs. His excited face seemed to tell him to pay attention, and he did, at the same moment he began to sing again. It was a different tune from the one he used at night. This one was stronger, more imposing and rhythmic. He laughed when he stopped and as if it had been an order, the animals left their simple paths.

They all joined in a huge pod, which began to swim around them, forming a beautiful rainbow. There were so many of them, that the range of colors went many meters beyond their heads or feet. Crowley couldn't stop watching them, marveled. How…?

He turned his sight to the mermaid, who laughed in the middle of the show so beautiful... No. It wasn't the show ... He was beautiful. That mermaid who played in the middle of all these fish around him. The same who now watched him with a soft smile, and approached again. But no more intentions of moving him. This time, he hugged him, cradling in Crowley's chest, on the stained fabric of his white shirt.

Oh ... he didn't treat him that way because he considered him a prey, or a pet.

He did it to make him stay ... Right?

He noticed it in the cheerful smile ... one that surely thought he had pleased him enough to consider it.

\- Hey ... - He took his face, feeling a little guilty of having to erase such a sweet face. - I know you've been trying to take care of me ... And I really appreciate it ... But ... - It wouldn't do any good to start lying. - I can't stay ... I can't live here, I have to go back to land. -

The blond raised his eyebrows again, and slowly released him, discouraged. The animals gradually dispersed, back to their small homes. The mermaid did not look at him for a long time.

\- Please ... - He tried to beg for his help. - You have to take me with the humans who were with me ... It's important ... -

The blond shook hard, starting to frown.

\- Please ... - He took his hand, begging for him to look at him. - If you don't take me, I'll look for it alone ... and die ... You don't want that ... Don’t you? - he was sorry, but he would have to use manipulation ... he didn't have the head for anything else.

He resisted the thought for a few seconds, alternating his eyes to Crowley's twinkling eyes and the horizon. He was thinking about it ... He let out something like a growl ... but then his grimace became a little sad.

He took his hand back, and they swam once more, only now, it was slow ... He didn't run excited to show him something. He supposed that this time he would do what he asked.

\- Thank you ... - He whispered with relief, but the mermaid didn't want to face him. He must be upset, but he had to understand ...

It was just that... How could it even occur it to him!? He was a mystical being, who was believed a fairy tale until yesterday! And sooner or later his body would take its toll on being down there, no matter how much he used magic or whatever ... He was a human, he couldn't even eat anything down there ... And most importantly ... Warlock . Warlock ...

He couldn't stop thinking if the ship would still stand. By the water last night, he doubted it… But then, could he got back to land? Did anyone see the fire and went to help them? It was his responsibility and more than that ... That boy was the only emotional bond Crowley had. He was like his son. He had taken care of him since he learned to walk ...

Anyway, the mermaid seemed hurt by his decision ... It was something he couldn't avoid, but ... He could be grateful for saving him, at least.

\- Hey you know? I really liked your song ... - The blond did not stop his swim ... but he turned to see him from the corner of his eye. Crowley smiled, happy to have caught his attention. - I wish I could understand what it says, its really beautiful. - The mermaid smiled at last, again ... but it didn't last long. He looked down and turned it forward. The redhead did not understand why.

Suddenly, the blond let go of his hand and they stopped. He saw him directly, without doing much more than being dismayed. He was uncertain, he could tell that. Crowley hoped he hadn't misunderstood his words with that he could stay ...

\- Mermaid… -

He gave a great, great sigh, and took his hand once more. He entwined his fingers, colder and with a flaky texture that was impossible for him to notice with the naked eye, and advanced a few more meters, together on this occasion.

The view that was once a gift, this time became a nightmare, when the remains of the boat could be seen on the seabed. The front half was shattered, all the wood and metal scattered everywhere, while the rest had sunk as it was. That was the place where Warlock was.

\- N-no ... - He released the mermaid to approach swimming. All belongings lost, but he only cared about his boy. His blood froze when he found the captain's body, beneath a piece of wood. Not far from there, the cook, who had so many wounds, that he was sure that it was not the water what ended his life.

He gave himself strength to continue, but no matter how much he looked for and moved, he couldn't see Warlock. That was good, it was good, wasn't it?

\- W-where is the other human? - He questioned the siren. He shook his head, and Crowley swam back to him. - The other one! The boy! - The creature, confused, shook his head again, more calmly. - Warlock! There was a child with me on the ship. He ... He has long hair, and is about this size.– He made gestures with his hands around his body, to try to describe it, but really the blond only denied once more, scared.

Prisoner of despair, he took him from his forearms, squeezing enough so that he felt fear.

\- One of you saved him too! Right? - The blond stood very still, clenching his mouth. - Right!? - But to Crowley's horror, he denied again, slowly.

His hands lost their strength and he felt awful ... Warlock ... Where was he? How he had done it? Was he okay? Without ... without any help or transportation, in the middle of the sea ... It was impossible that he would have survived ... He loved him, but he knew him. After being completely alone, he doubted he would have lasted too long.

It was something he usually didn't do ... but as he clenched his jaw with force and frustration, he felt his face begin to get wet, thanks to the tears of pain and courage he was releasing. They rolled to the bubble, went out, and mixed with the seawater, as if it were capable of snatching its grief just as it had taken Warlock from him.

He should’ve done more! He should…. should have had the strength of swim and go for him! He should have noticed the fire before! If he had listened him when the sky scared him and he wanted to postpone the trip, even if the captain said everything would be fine! He should have done something! He should have done the impossible! But no! He just let all this happen and now Warlock ... Now he ...

He felt those sweet hands now on his face. He watched him with concern, with sadness. His thin fingers cleaned his cheeks, but it was no use, because tears simply kept falling and falling ... He touched his chest, with an expression that asked about his condition.

\- Warlock ... He ... He was like my family ... - He confessed with a broken heart and voice. - My only family ... Do you know what that is? - The mermaid avoided her eyes, while nodding. - He was really all I had ... And if he is not now ... I ...

He wanted to do something to fix it ... but there wasn't anything to do... He clenched his own shirt in frustration, wanting to tear it apart, hoping that with that a little guilt would leave, but the siren stopped him. His blue eyes ... seemed to have a heart as broken as his.

He hugged him, just for a few moments. He made it very strong, enough for Crowley's body to resent his unnatural strength, and for some reason, he started swimming again, pulling him from his wrist, moving away from the remains.

Ah, where was he taking him? Why? He didn't want to go back to that ... kind of house. Much less to the reef. He did not want to go anywhere ... he only wanted to see Warlock ... But ... Finding his body ... no, he couldn't bear it. He couldn't even bear this! He bit his lower lip, sobbing with a tone he didn't remember ever using.

He had lost everything. And now, he just let a creature manage him like a rag. What was he looking for? Trying to encourage him with something that would push him to stay? Ah ... Why didn't he get it? Why? He was going to die down here, no matter how careful he tried to be.

He had to go up ... Although ... Jah ... Why did he want to go up? How was he going to return to civilization alone? And what would he return to? He had lost the son of some politicians, they were able to blame him legally, even though, honestly, he felt it was his fault. For fulfilling all the whims of Warlock , for trying to give him courage too, in such an unorthodox way.

Warlock was the only person he could be himself with, because it was reciprocal. Sharing what he expected were good teachings for an adult future in this chaotic world. Without him ... What awaited him up there?

Although they had already traveled a lot of sea in those few minutes , Crowley really felt as if he wasn't going anywhere.

There was no place to go.

\- Enough! - He forced him to stop in his tracks, releasing his grip on an impulse. - Do you want to stop!? Do you have no heart apart from being mute!? Can't you understand what just happened!? -

The blond raised his eyebrows and then shook his face, not to the question, but to the subject. He took his hand again, but Crowley let go once more.

\- I don't want to! I don't want to see what you want to show me! Or give me! Or whatever! - The mermaid began to look worried and anxious, pointing to the horizon, the surface. - No! Now I don't want to go there either! -

He clenched his fists so much that his long fingernails were buried in his palms.

\- I don't want to go to the land! There is no one for me up there ... And I will not stay with you either! Are you crazy or stupid!? - The blond shrank, hurt by such words. - You took me away from the ship! I could have saved him! Or I could have died with him! But no! You just move silently from side to side, forcing me to follow you! Stop now! Why are you so weird!? Why do you want me here!? I am not a circus attraction!

The mermaid felt every word like horrible daggers that were buried in his chest.

\- Why don't you behave like a damn normal mermaid and run away from humans!? It's your fault! -

And yes, he could have continued screaming and his anger with the blonde, who probably did not deserve it, but his sharps ears suddenly moved. Crowley didn't know they could do that, and he didn't have a chance to reason it either, because his hands already covered his mouth. It crossed his mind that if he bit him, he would give the necessary lesson to that offense. But when he started pushing him to the bottom, he noticed that something was wrong.

-What the-- - He managed to speak when he left him among some seaweed, so tall that they were even scary. With a worried face, he asked for silence by placing a finger on his lips, and then swam quickly to where they were before. He saw him acting a little strange, nervous, but wanting to pretend that he was deciding which direction to take.

He grimaced confused ... but in spite of everything ... he obeyed. The sea was a scary place. Yes, he had shown him wonders, but he was aware that there was also so much to be afraid of… He would have reason this time.

Suddenly ... he heard it too. They were songs similar to those of the blond ... He noticed that he was scared ... they scared him. They appeared one by one, approaching. Wow, those did look more like the sirens he had read in his stories. Their tails were as vivid as their captor's, but their bodies were much more ... perfect.

A mermaid with a purple tail seemed to be the one that directed the three who approached. The other two women, with strict faces and red and blue tails respectively, swam in menacing circles around the blond. They seemed to say hello ... but not in a friendly way ...

They exchanged sounds among all, but only the emerald siren's voice was high and pitiful.

One of the sirens stung Aziraphale's tail with something like a spear, causing him to be scared and back off a bit. The dark-skinned one laughed, while the purple-tailed one approached from behind, and finally squeezed the excesses in his abdomen with malice. Also strongly, because the blond squirmed by clenching his eyes and hugging himself to avoid the action being repeated.

Yes ... they were not only beautiful. They were also as evil as in many other stories.

They took a couple more turns around the poor victim, laughing, just to drop some sand in his face, and walk away, completely amused with the matter.

Crowley waited for them to lose their sight in the waters, and then it was he whom swam to the blond, carefully cleaning the sand from his hair. He didn't know what to say at first, so he only helped a little, running his hands down his cheekbones , where there was still some dust trapped.

\- Your friends? - He asked, with a certain ironic tone. But he only refused with his head with weakness. - … Your family? - The mermaid stood still. - Oh ... - It was all he had to answer. Now he felt bad for yelling that ... - Then ... You are also alone down here ... huh? -

The mermaid smiled a little. Unlike all other smiles, it seemed painful. So much, that it did not take long to decompose and gradually become tears too, some that tried to clean quickly in shame, as he understood that the human was going through something worse, and that perhaps he should not cry.

Not knowing what else to do or tell him, he simply hugged him. He let him cry in his chest, because he seemed to like it before ... when he played with the fish. He wished he had stayed with that smile forever ...

Clinging to the taller body, he discharged his pain only for a few moments ... Allowing it for this time. Crowley stroked his hair and thought ... If he was giving up anyway ... Why not?

\- I can't promise to stay ... because I will probably die here soon ... - He closed his eyes, giving up. - But I can accompany you at least the hours I have left ... Don't you think? -

It was a surprise that the mermaid broke apart and shook his head hard.

\- But why not…? I already told you, mermaid ... There is no one waiting for me out there ... -

He wiped his tears, and tried to regain his composure, so he could try to explain. He pointed to himself, and Crowley only tried to guess what he meant.

\- With you? - He received a refusal. - You? - This time, he was right. He pointed to his eye and the surface. - ... Observe? - And then, he pointed it out to him. - Me? ... Did you watch me? When I was on the ship? -

This time he was slower to nod, with some shame and guilt in his eyes.

\- Did you cause the fire? - In panic, the blond quickly denied. – You… You got close when you saw the fire? - That was correct . - ... But why did you save me? Warlock deserved it more ... he’s a child. I already lived even more than I should ... He deserved a chance.

The mermaid saw him with a strange warmth. He pointed to his chest and extended his hands, implying that he had a big heart.

\- Oh no, mermaid ... I've never had a big heart. It is so small that only one person fit in it. So small that it has completely broken with so little ... - His eyes dampened once more ... but he didn't cry anymore, because the mermaid approached and took his face a few inches from his.

He asked him to look him straight in the eye, but it wasn't necessary. With that affectionate smile and that beautiful silhouette, it was impossible to avoid it. He seemed to want to comfort him ... tell him everything would be fine ... even if it didn't. With his white fingers he stroked her cheek and uttered a tone as high as a painful apology . Like a loving and guilty regret.

They broke the distance, the siren did it, kissing him once more . Crowley thought about enjoying it, closing his eyes ... But the bubble exploded, literally. He put his hand to his face, and scared, he swam to the surface, close enough to reach it in time, but far enough away to hasten his legs and hands.

He took a big breath upon arrival. Agitated by surprise, without understanding why. The sun blinded him for a few moments, but when he regained his vision , he noticed a few meters, maybe fifty, an islet. He could see a large piece of wood on the shore, and his heart hammered hard.

He was there ... sitting, curled up. With his long hair covering his shoulders and a little of his knees.

\- Warlock! - He started swimming hard. Literally life had returned to him.

The boy raised his face quickly, hoping he hadn't hallucinated it.

\- Nanny! - He screamed running too. His eyes were swollen from crying for so many hours, and yet he began to do it again when they managed to reach the shore in a desperate hug, filled with relief. - Nanny! I thought you were dead!

\- Shh, I know, I know honey. - He clung to himself, convinced that if he could feel him so close a little more, he could believe it wasn’t a bad dream, and he was really alive. With him. -

\- T-the ship, exploded and sank very fast, and I couldn't find you ... I was very scared nanny ... -

\- I know, I know ... Me too ... - He separated him enough to see his face. - But you got here by yourself.

\- I-I don't know ... I think the tide brought me here. Or ... I don't know, I'm not sure. I remember ...I was drowning, I seriously thought I would die and ... I don't know, then I woke up here. I thought only I had been lucky ... How do you…?

\- Ah ... - He couldn't tell him about the mermaid ... Definitely not. - I lost consciousness on a table, woke up in the sun, and started looking for you since then. - It wasn't a lie. - I also thought I had lost you ...

\- But you found me ...

\- I think so, Warlock ... - He released him to turn back to the sea. There was no trace of the blond ... only kilometers and kilometers of blue water. Why…?

\- ... How will we get out of here?

Crowley looked around. The islet was not too big ... but it had enough nature to be able to walk through it.

\- Well, Nanny knows some tricks, I'll find a solution ... In the meantime, let's look for something we can eat, so we can't think clearly.

Although Warlock was still scared and somewhat pessimistic, he obeyed, because his Nanny always knew a solution.

It didn't take them so much work to find a palm tree that had some fruit. It took them a little longer to find a way to pick it.

\- What are we going to do, Nanny ? - Asked from time to time, prisoner of anxiety, the boy.

\- We will find a solution. - He repeated, although he didn't have very good ideas for now.

He must have left the surface just when it was noon, as he remembered seeing the sun at its highest point. It was already sunset when they could finally sit on the beach to eat and drink from the coconuts they had been able to recover and open in such rudimentary ways. Those who did not become failed attempts, at least.

\- ... I never thought this could happen to me ... - The spoiled son of a politician, dirty, scared and eating like a beggar.

\- I've told you before, little Warlock . The world is a mess. - He drank a little more of the fruit, although he was a little tired of the taste. - Get ready for it to explode in your face. - And he said it clearly because he did not finish digesting the whole day he had just experienced.

\- Nanny ... What's that? - Warlock forced him to turn to the horizon. Among the orange, they could see a small light that was approaching. The sun made him wince, so he covered his face a little with one of his hands ...

It was a boat! A boat!

\- Hey! Hey! We are here! - Warlock was the first to jump and shout. Crowley followed him, also raising his voice as much as he could, praying that this not to be a false hope that would break the boy's faith.

It seemed that something heard him. Because after a few minutes, it was quite obvious that the course of the boat was towards the islet. Warlock sighed as if he returned to life with it and Crowley smiled, ruffling his hair. God, he couldn't believe this luck...

The ship kept approaching, little by little. In the distance it was tiny, but now he saw that it was a medium-sized fisher boat, a little old. It continued to approach, but instead of stopping to anchor normally, it went on and on until the sand did its job and held it on the beach. That, and the clear absence of someone on deck, made the situation strange.

-Wait here a moment ... - Crowley circled the small ship until he found some structure that would allow him to climb inside it. Once there, he discarded the idea that it was abandoned. It was clean and the things in place. He confirmed it when he found a man dozing over the helm.

He examined it carefully, he did not want to be blamed for murder later ... but no, he had no injuries ... He was simply sleeping.

He moved his shoulder, and the young man woke up, calmly. Seeing him, it was that he jumped from his site, on defense.

\- Who are you!? - Screamed. The redhead raised his hands to show him how unarmed he was.

\- Calm down! Calm down ... - It was not good to scare someone newly raised. – I-I'm a shipwreck. Your ship arrived ... from what I see in a miracle to the islet where I took refuge.

\- … What? - The young man went on deck. Crowley followed. - How did I get here…?

\- That's what I wonder ... How did you get here?

\- I ... I remember I was looking for a good place to fish with my father and my grandfather ... And suddenly I began to listen to a beautiful song. I think ... I fell asleep after that ... -

A song…

_The mermaid._

\- So they are here with you? They don't know what happened either?

\- Ah ... I don't know. Father! Grandpa! - He returned in his steps to go to the cabins. His father left one of these, rubbing his face.

\- I fell asleep ... I think ... What's up? - He also stopped when he noticed the man. Oh come on, stop already with the weird reactions. He only had red hair, he wasn't such an odd person. - Who…?

\- Well, I think I sailed for a while and found this man ...

\- Sorry to bother you. - Even if he didn't like it, he had to be polite if he wanted to get out of there. - My ... son and I wrecked last night near here. Our ship sank but we managed to reach this islet. We do not know how or why, but miraculously, your son found us.

\- How…?

\- I don't know dad ... I was asleep, I don't know why ...

\- It was those filthy creatures! - An older and bitter man came out of the same cabin. - Those filthy mermaids!

\- Dad, please don't start ...

\- No, you don’t start. I always have told you those things prowling this waters ! They tried to make us lose ourselves to the sea! Surely they would have succeeded if this gentleman had not found us! - The old man approached Crowley and patted his shoulder. - We are lucky to have you in this boat, young man.

\- Oh… thank you? - Should that be the answer? Because the old man ... was partly right. He was sure that the one who had bewitched them was the blond one. Only he knew where they were. -

Warlock suddenly appeared, fearful, peering down the hall.

\- Oh, poor young man. – The eldest was the first to notice it, there, scared. - Come here. - The brunette observed Nanny, asking permission, to which the redhead nodded. He went to them and the man denied, in a sigh. - Poor, so young and having to go through something so horrible.

The youngest of the fishermen returned with a star map in his hand. - Dad, I don't think we have moved away much. -

\- Do you know how to return to the port? -

\- Oh, sure sir. We localize with the stars, and only this morning we hit the sea. I am sure we are two or three hours from the port. Isn't that right dad?

\- I told you not to go near the mermaid’s zone! - He scolded his grandson.

\- I did not do it! I stayed where you said!

\- If you could take us ... - interrupted the family discussion. - If you could take us to the mainland ... Warlock and I would be grateful ...

\- But of course, we are not going to leave you here. But go ahead, go ahead. I will find them other clothes for you, you are going to catch something. - The old man guided Warlock to approach him, as did his grandson, because someone had to give him clothes of an age similar to that boy.

\- I really appreciate it ... - Crowley went back to the helm with the man. 

\- It's a miracle to have found you. On land we will help you to contact the authorities. - He turned on the rest of the ship's electricity, and it started moving.

Crowley's relief and joy, ah ... It was huge. 24 hours ago, it was starting to rain, and now they could go home. Safe and sound. Only one thing overshadowed his happiness.

The blond was still in the water ... Alone ...

After changing his shirt, Crowley went to the stern of the ship, and there he remained, while the islet became smaller and smaller. He was looking for a signal, a movement ... or at least listen to his song, one last time. Even if it was ... like a farewell.

\- What is it, Nanny? - The boy approached when he noticed the sad expression.

\- Nothing, Warlock ... - he whispered, without taking his eyes off. - It's just ... I think I lost something important ...

The mermaid, who cried hidden near the islet, felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh… 3 fluff drabbles where too much, I needed to write the proper amount of angst for this fandom (?)
> 
> Ok, no, that’s not true hahahaha. I like to write fluff, but you know that angst is my speciality. 
> 
> Hope you all have liked it as much as I love to write it
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Ivy~ 


End file.
